heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wymond Zrance
Wymond Zrance is the King of Alabasta. Appearance Wymond is an old king, with long gray hair and green eyes. He wears the Alabastan King armor, which is a set of gold armor with various pieces of bright red cloth coming from it. On his cape is the symbol of Alabasta. History Equipment Anu Anu is the name of the weapon that Wymond carries. Anu is a large war axe with long thin blades on either side of the axe. It has a long metal shaft, and the blades are black with an intricate gold pattern on them. Anu has multiple abilities. One of the abilities of this weapon is the ability to change into a small runic dagger. This dagger is what Wymond carries around, only releasing this ability if he feels the full strength of his weapon is needed. Another ability is the ability to channel Wymond's fire along the edge, making it like a chainsaw. The strongest ability of this weapon is the ability to release the weapon into its true form. Anu takes on the appearance of a divine being decorated in gold. This form of Anu has incredible speed, strength, and prowess. Being linked with Wymond, Anu uses fire as well, and draws from the energy reserves of Wymond. Abilities Fire Manipulation King Wymond is well versed in the use of his fire affinity. He is able to create flames so hot that they become white in color. He is also able to manipulate the mythic Astus flame, which are able to burn a target's energy instead of their physical self. Astus flame has the color of a red rainbow. Wire Manipulation King Wymond has a unique way of manipulating his fire affinity into wires. These wires are made out of his white flames, so they can cut through almost anything with ease, including human bones. Being extremely efficient in the use of his fire affinity, Wymond is able to make the flames constrict and not burn if he wills them to. His high level of fire control and proficient use of the flame wires make him an extremely deadly opponent. Techniques * 'Flame Wire -' King Wymond's iconic move where he creates wires out of his flames. These wires can attach to most surfaces, enabling him to set traps. ** 'Flame Wire: Basket Stitching -' Wymond surrounds the target with flame wires. These wires that surround the target shoot multiple flame wires from themselves into the center, piercing the target multiple times. * 'Trap Room -' Wymond fires multiple flame wires into the ground, which then shoot up, attaching to a different part of the room. This creates a room that looks similar to one covered in laser tripwires. Wymond can utilize this ability in a fight, or he can leave it by cutting off a small amount of energy and go elsewhere. * 'Astus Flame Arrow -' Wymond creates an arrow made out of Astus flame, which drains the energy of the target when it pierces it. The amount of energy drain is dependent on the amount of energy that Wymond puts into the attack. His normal arrows drain a moderate amount of energy from the target, but can be charged to drain more. ** 'Astus Flame Arrow Volley -' Wymond creates a multitude of flame arrows and fires them all simultaneously at the target. Category:Characters